Code Geass : Kurayami No Rin
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: Beberapa saat setelah sang Demon Emperor tereksekusi, keluarga Kagamiya meluncurkan aksi menaklukan dunia. Seorang gadis Kagamiya bertakdir sama dengan sang Demon Emperor. Kutukan mata yang menyeramkan menghantui kehidupannya. First fanfic in this fandom
1. Prologue of Fearness

Kirana : Moshi-moshi, desu! Kami bertiga adalah author bersaudara yang baru pertama kali menjejakkan diri di fandom Vocaloid dan Code Geass! Mohon bantuannya, senpai sekalian! *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Qiao : Hmpph... Salam kenal, aku anak tengah dan satu-satunya cowok—DAN JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU IMUT! *tsundere kumat*

Agi : Qiao-nii... *sweatdrop* Ah, Agi desu! Yoroshiku! *senyum cerah*

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp. and Crypton, and the others~ Code Geass belongs to CLAMP and Sunrise!**

**Pairs : LenRin (Main), slight LenMiku, KaitoMiku, OCxRin~**

**Summary : Beberapa saat setelah sang Demon Emperor tereksekusi, keluarga Kagamiya meluncurkan aksi menaklukan dunia. Seorang gadis Kagamiya bertakdir sama dengan sang Demon Emperor. Kutukan mata yang menyeramkan menghantui kehidupannya.**

**Warning : OOC, OCs, 75% inspirated from Code Geass **#gampared** , crimes, Dark!Rin, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe~ Don't like, don't read!**

========================= CODE GEASS : RIN OF THE DARKNESS =========================

**Chapter Zero : Prologue of Fearness**

========================= CODE GEASS : RIN OF THE DARKNESS =========================

[3 Maret 2020]

"Aww! Leeeeen! Tunggu aku!" teriakkan seorang gadis berambut sebahu dengan warna _honey blonde_ terdengar menusuk telinga. _Atau mungkin_, terdengar sangat jelas meski jarak antara sang pemanggil dengan yang dipanggil cukup jauh.

Seketika itu juga, orang yang dipanggil berhenti berlari dan menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Mukanya bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan sang gadis, namun bedanya dia adalah seorang _laki-laki_. Yup. Laki-laki.

Jangan terpengaruh mata birunya yang bulat dan besar.

Juga rambut _honey blonde_-nya yang cukup panjang sehingga dia menguncirnya _ponytail_ ke belakang.

"Rin, kau tahu," Len Kagamine, bocah itu, menoleh dengan tampang menyerah ke arah gadis itu sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "kau tidak perlu berteriak. Untung saja telingaku sudah kebal akan suaramu yang benar-benar melengking nyaring itu..." sambungnya sebelum menghela napas.

Gadis yang dipanggil Rin itu mendengus. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena harus mengejar sahabatnya itu. Mata birunya menatap duplikat dirinya sebelum menghela napas panjang.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu berlari! Kau tahu aku sangat _lemah_ dalam hal _berlari_!" seru Rin tidak terima. Len memutar bola matanya.

"Ya, ya, terserah. Kita sudah hampir sampai!" katanya kalem sambil berjalan. Rin mau tak mau melanjutkan perjalanannya meski dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Oi, Len! Sebenarnya kita akan kemana sih?" tanya Rin sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih. Mereka hanya tinggal mendaki sebuah bukit kecil saja sebelum sampai di tempat tujuan.

Len tidak menjawab, dia tetap berjalan. Setelah sampai di puncak bukit, Rin terpukau melihat hamparan bunga matahari yang tersebar luas sejauh mata memandang. Dia menoleh dengan ekspresi tidak percaya pada Len.

"Aku suka ke tempat ini jika sedang sedih atau marah! Tempatnya indah kan? Hanya kita saja yang tahu!" seru Len sambil tersenyum lembut. Rin sedikit memerah melihat senyum itu.

"Ukh..." gumam Rin sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Len terkikik pelan sebelum menatap bunga matahari yang menciptakan kesan lautan emas itu.

"Kau... Tahu apa arti bunga matahari?"

"Tidak. Apa artinya?"

"Artinya..."

Len mendekat ke arah Rin sambil menatap lurus ke arah mata biru yang menyiratkan keterkejutan. Dia membelai pipi putih mulus Rin sambil tetap memandang mata yang sangat dia sukai itu.

"_Aku peduli padamu_..."

Langit sore hari tidak pernah seindah itu bagi Rin—paling tidak sejauh ini...

========================= CODE GEASS : RIN OF THE DARKNESS ==========================

**PROLOGUE END**

========================= CODE GEASS : RIN OF THE DARKNESS ==========================

Kirana : Gimana? Hiks... Terkesan nyontek yah? *nangis gegulingan*

Qiao : Kau terlalu bodoh sih... *menatap malas*

Kirana : QIAO JAHAT! QAQ"

Agi : *ketawa yandere* Kalian berdua diamlah... Nah, _readers_, ada yang sudi ngasih reviews? Flame pun diterima asalkan yang sifatnya membangun~


	2. The Day When Lucifer Was Born

Kirana : Kembali ke fanfic ini! Btw, terima kasih ya sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfic ga-je nan abal-abal, bahkan tega memberi review! #apasih #dasar

Qiao : Ada yang ngasih review padahal fic-nya hancur-hancuran begini... *sweatdrop*

Agi : Yah... Selera tiap orang beda-beda kan~? *senyum seperti biasa*

Rin : Anyway, KENAPA KALIAN APDETNYA KELAMAAAN? KEBURU LUMUTAN NIH GUAA! *ngacung-ngacungin kunci RR*

Kirana : Hoho, sori-sori. Habisnya kan kita sibuk~

Len : GUA GA MAU TAU! RIN, AYO LINDES MEREKA PAKE RR!

Rin : SEEEEP!

Kirana, Qiao, Agi : *ngibrit duluan*

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid itu punyanya Yamaha dan Crypton! Sementara Code Geass itu punyanya CLAMP dan Sunrise!**

**Pairs : LenRin (Main), slight LenMiku, KaitoMiku, OCxRin~**

**Summary : Beberapa saat setelah sang Demon Emperor tereksekusi, keluarga Kagamiya meluncurkan aksi menaklukan dunia. Seorang gadis Kagamiya bertakdir sama dengan sang Demon Emperor. Kutukan mata yang menyeramkan menghantui kehidupannya.**

**Warning : OOC, OCs, 75% inspirated from Code Geass **#gampared** , crimes, Dark!Rin, chapter yang sangaaaat panjang, alur kecepetan dan maju-mundur, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe~ Don't like, don't read!**

=========================== CODE GEASS : RIN OF DARKNESS ===========================

**Chapter One : The Day When Lucifer Was Born**

=========================== CODE GEASS : RIN OF DARKNESS ===========================

[12 November 2020, Kyoto, Cuaca cerah berawan]

Gadis berambut _honey blonde _itu menghampiri anak laki-laki yang juga berambut _honey blonde_ dengan langkah malu-malu. Senyum bersahabat mampir di bibir anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau kesini lagi, Rin?" tanya anak itu sambil memberikan cengiran ceria. Gadis yang dipanggil Rin hanya bisa memerah sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tak kusangka tempat ini menjadi tempat kesukaanmu juga. Aku senang sekali memiliki teman sepertimu!" tukas anak laki-laki itu lagi. Rin berjalan maju meninggalkan anak laki-laki itu. Matanya menatap lurus pemandangan indah di depannya dimana lautan emas bunga matahari terhampar luas.

Meski sudah beratus-ratus bahkan beribu-ribu kali Rin melihatnya, dia sama sekali tidak pernah bosan. Hidungnya menghirup aroma bunga matahari yang diterbangkan oleh semilir angin lembut yang membelai rambutnya.

"Aku hanya... Sangat menyukai tempat ini..." kata Rin pelan. Matanya tidak lepas dari pemandangan yang sungguh memanjakan mata itu.

Len, anak laki-laki itu, tersenyum. Dia berjalan ke samping Rin sambil menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Ya. Tempat ini memang sangat indah," sahut Len. Rin hanya bisa terdiam merasakan tangannya digenggam begitu erat oleh Len.

Suasana yang tadinya damai, mendadak menjadi suram ketika sebuah suara kencang terdengar. Di sana, di seberang lautan emas sana, sang jago merah merajalela membakar pemukiman penduduk. Asap hitam berkobar hebat ke arah langit biru, menciptakan noda di warna biru polos itu.

Rin menegang melihatnya, sementara Len tampak terkejut. "Ke-kebakaran!" seru mereka berdua.

Namun, dugaan mereka salah. Dari balik asap hitam itu, muncullah beberapa benda raksasa yang bergerak lincah. Benda yang lebih mirip robot raksasa bersenjata hebat. Rin terpaku ketika menyadari apa itu.

"KNIGHTMARE! [1] Len, kita harus pergi!" Rin segera menarik lengan Len untuk menjauh. Len mengangguk dan mereka berdua segera pergi ke Kagamine Inn.

"_Tou-san_, ada serangan Knightmare di desa yang ada di seberang padang bunga matahari!" lapor Len pada ayahnya.

Tuan Kagamine tampak terkejut. Dia mengira semua Knightmare sudah dihancurkan kecuali Knightmare pribadi milik Britannia yang jauh dari sini. Dia berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya dengan Len dan Rin sambil menatap serius pada kedua anak itu.

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Tuan Kagamine. Rin tampak mengingat-ingat sebelum tersentak menyadari kalau _itu bukanlah milik Britannia_.

"Hitam, besar, senjata mereka mirip senapan yang mengeluarkan laser! Lalu, mereka juga lebih kecil dari Knightmare biasa!" lapor Len. Rin meneguk ludahnya. _Jangan-jangan_...

Tuan Kagamine nampak mengingat-ingat sebentar sebelum menarik lengan Len dan Rin. "Cepatlah bergegas! Kita akan pindah ke Narita! Disini sudah tidak aman!" seru Tuan Kagamine. Len dan Rin mengangguk.

Rin pergi ke kamarnya, diliriknya kasur yang ditempati oleh seseorang yang mirip dengannya namun versi cowok. Tidak, bukan Len, tapi Rinto. Adik kesayangannya.

"_Onee-sama_?" suara lembut Rinto terdengar. Rin menoleh.

"Ada apa, Rinto?" tanya Rin balik. Tangannya sibuk memasukkan baju-bajunya dan Rinto ke dalam koper.

"Kedengarannya _onee-sama_ sedang terburu-buru... Ada apa?" tanya Rinto. Rin menghela napas. Dia duduk di depan Rinto yang terbaring lemah sambil menatap mata biru Rinto yang terhalang oleh kelopak mata. Ingin rasanya Rin berteriak karena menyesali tindakannya yang menyebabkan Rinto menjadi _begini_.

Rinto mengalami kebutaan dan kelumpuhan total sehingga dia hampir tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sendiri. Rin sendiri merasa kalau perbuatannya di masa lalu-lah penyebabnya. Namun Rinto tidak pernah menyalahkannya. Berkata kalau inilah takdir.

"Rinto.. Kita sudah tidak aman lagi untuk tinggal disini... Knightmare sudah hampir mencapai kawasan ini untuk mencari kita. Kita harus bergegas pergi ke Narita sesuai perintah Tuan Kagamine..." kata Rin lembut berusaha menjelaskan dengan tenang apa yang terjadi.

"Knightmare? Bukankah hampir seluruh dari mereka sudah dimusnahkan?" tanya Rinto terkejut. Rin menatap sedih pada adiknya.

"Bukan milik Britannia, Rinto... Tapi milik _Kagamiya_.." kata Rin sambil menekankan kata terakhir. Seolah sedang mengucapkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak diucapkan.

Rinto terperangah mendengarnya. '_Keluarga itu? Padahal kami sedang melarikan diri dari kejaran Kagamiya..._' batinnya. Rin menghela napas. Rinto dapat merasakan kerisauan kakaknya meski tidak dapat melihat.

"Karena itu, kita harus cepat..." kata Rin sambil menggendong Rinto di punggungnya. Lalu menarik koper berisi baju-baju mereka.

Tuan Kagamine dan Len sudah menunggu di luar dengan mobilnya. Setelah koper Rin dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi, merek segera bergegas naik dan meninggalkan daerah itu.

Namun nasib mereka tidaklah seperti yang mereka kira. Di tengah jalan, sekelompok Knightmare menghadang. Rin, Rinto, Len, dan Tuan Kagamine terjebak. Namun, tanpa disangka-sangka, bantuan yang tidak pernah diharapkan datang.

"Ayo, kalian! Cepat kesini!" sebuah suara baritone terdengar lembut. Mereka bertiga, kecuali Rinto, langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati sebuah Knightmare berwarna putih bersih dengan corak kuning dan biru mendekat.

Mereka saling berpandangan sebelum memutuskan untuk segera berlari keluar menuju Knightmare itu. Knightmare itu maju dan menyerang Knightmare milik keluarga Kagamiya secara ganas. Knightmare lain tidak mau kalah dan balas menyerang.

"Apa.. Apa tidak apa-apa? Satu lawan sembilan..." Len mengkhawatirkan sang pilot Knightmare. Rin menatap cemas pada Knightmare itu.

Mendadak, sebuah Knightmare mengarahkan peluru ke arah mereka tanpa sempat mereka hindari.

"KYAAAAA!" seru mereka semua sambil menutup mata. Tuan Kagamine langsung menghalangi arah laju peluru itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri sehingga ambruk tepat di depan Rin. Rin langsung melebarkan bola matanya. Darah terciprat kemana-mana.

"_TOU-SAN_! _TOU-SAAAAN_!" Len berteriak histeris sambil menangis. Rin masih terpaku. Dia jatuh terduduk di depan tubuh Tuan Kagamine yang masih bisa bertahan.

Mata biru Tuan Kagamine meredup. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai wajah Rin, Len, dan Rinto. "Ma-maafkan _Tou-san_, Len, Rin, Rinto... Tapi, waktu _tou-san_ sudah tiba... Kalian baik-baik, ya?" bisik Tuan Kagamine lirih sambil menatap mata biru Rin. Rin tidak kuat, dia menangis di dada Tuan Kagamine.

"_Iie_! Jangan mati, Tuan Kagamine! Kami... Kami masih berhutang budi padamu!" seru Rin sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Tuan Kagamine. Pemuda paruh baya itu tersenyum.

"Len... Rin.. Jagalah Rinto untukku.. Rinto, kau jadilah anak yang baik... Jangan takut setelah kepergianku.. Knightmare itu akan menjaga kalian sampai ke Narita.. Sekarang cepatlah naik ke Knightmare itu..." kata Tuan Kagamine sebelum mulai menutup matanya. Rin dan Len segera menangis lebih kencang. Rinto pun nampak _shock_.

"Kalian dengar apa katanya, segera naik ke sini!" seru pilot Knightmare putih itu sambil menjulurkan tangan Knightmare-nya. Mereka saling berpandangan dalam kesedihan sebelum akhirnya menaiki Knightmare itu.

Namun, Rin sempat terhenti ketika dia merasakan tangan Tuan Kagamine menggenggam tangannya. Dia menoleh, menatap Tuan Kagamine yang tersenyum padanya. Air mata kembali tumpah dengan deras dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Jangan menangis, Rin... Di masa depan, kau akan menjadi kuat. Ciptakan kedamaian untukku dan semua orang... Itu adalah pesan Lelouch sebelum dia 'pergi'... Takdir kalian sama jika kau benar-benar mencari Geass, pakailah Lamperouge sebagai nama samaranmu... Itu pesan terakhirku... Sampai jumpa, Rin.. Jaga mereka baik-baik, Lelouch.." bisik Tuan Kagamine sebelum kepalanya tergolek lemas tak bertenaga di pangkuan Rin.

"Tu-Tuan Kagamine..." Rin menghapus air matanya. Rasa dendam menjalari seluruh tubuh. Dendam pada Kagamiya yang merebut kebahagiaannya.

"Aku... Pasti akan mencari tahu siapa itu Lelouch dan apa itu Geass. Lalu aku akan menghancurkan KAGAMIYA!" serunya pada jasad Tuan Kagamine.

Setelah mengucapkan janjinya, dia berjalan menuju Knightmare putih itu. Meninggalkan area bekas pertarungan yang sekarang dihiasi darah dimana-mana. Wajahnya muram, namun seringai kejam mampir sebentar di bibirnya saat tangannya menyentuh darah yang sempat terciprat di wajahnya.

Dia melirik ke arah Len dan Rinto yang masih menangis. Dia mendatangi mereka berdua sambil memeluk kedua orang itu. "Sssh... Tidak apa... Tuan Kagamine tidak ingin kalian menangis.. Kita akan baik-baik saja..." kata Rin menenangkan.

Len mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya. Mukanya sembab karena kebanyakan menangis. Rinto pun melakukan hal yang sama meski dia masih _shock_.

Rin menatap Knightmare yang mulai terbang menggunakan Energy Wing. Tampaknya dia tahu sedikit soal Knightmare ini. Lancelot Albino, terakhir dipakai oleh Suzaku Kururugi yang merupakan Knight of Zero milik Britannia.

Namun, kabar terakhir berkata kalau Suzaku terbunuh oleh Kallen Stadtfeld dan tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

'_Kalau begitu... Siapa orang ini?_' batinnya heran.

Diam-diam, sang pilot Knightmare tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ya, aku akan menjaga mereka, Kagamine."

=========================== CODE GEASS : RIN OF DARKNESS ===========================

[3 April 2027, Narita, Cuaca sangat cerah]

Rin membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Dilihatnya sekeliling. Dia berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang cukup luas berdinding oranye cerah dengan lantai oranye gelap. Warna kesukaannya. Dia bergegas keluar dan mendapati Rinto yang sedang duduk di atas kursi rodanya.

"_Ohayou_, _onee-sama_..." sapa Rinto menyadari kehadiran kakaknya. Rin tersenyum lembut pada adiknya.

"_Ohayou_, Rinto... Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanya Rin. Rinto tersenyum merasakan kakaknya juga tersenyum.

"Tidurku nyenyak, _onee-sama_... Terima kasih..." ucap Rinto senang. Dia mendorong kursi rodanya ke arah kakaknya yang berdiri agak jauh darinya.

"_Onee-sama_, tadi aku mendengar _onee-sama_ berteriak dari dalam kamar... Apa _onee-sama_ bermimpi buruk?" tanya Rinto khawatir, "Lagi?" tambahnya mengingat kemarin-kemarin kakaknya juga berteriak dalam tidurnya.

Rin menghela napas. "Aku selalu memimpikan kejadian saat kita pertama kali kabur ke Narita. Entah kenapa kenangan yang satu itu selalu mampir dalam tiap mimpiku..." kata Rin. Dia mengusap lembut kepala adiknya itu.

"_Onee-sama_..." Rinto terdengar cemas akan keadaan Rin. Kakaknya itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya dan merupakan orang yang disayanginya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Rinto. Jangan cemaskan aku. Aku akan bersiap ke sekolah, sampaikan pada Piko-_san_ untuk menyiapkan sarapan ya? Kau juga harus siap-siap ke sekolah..." kata Rin sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

"_Ha'i_, _onee-sama_..." kata Rinto patuh sambil menggerakkan kursi rodanya ke arah dapur, untuk menemui Piko yang merupakan pembantu di kamar asrama mereka.

Rin merenung di dalam _bathtub _soal mimpinya tadi malam. "Kejadian itu sudah terjadi 7 tahun yang lalu. Tapi kenapa aku masih mengingatnya?" gumam Rin sebelum menghela napas.

"Dan soal janjiku pada Tuan Kagamine... Aku menyadari kalau aku tidak bisa apa-apa karena aku tidak punya kekuatan... Hufft..." sambungnya sebelum membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam air.

'_Siapa itu Lelouch dan apa itu Geass pun aku tidak tahu... Haah... Aku sebaiknya cepat sebelum telat ke sekolah.._' batinnya sambil buru-buru membilas badannya dengan air dingin dan memakai handuk.

Dipakainya seragam sekolahnya, Crypton Academy, yang merupakan blazer hitam, kemeja putih lengan panjang, pita merah, juga rok kotak-kotak pendek selutut berwarna merah. Dia menyambar tas berwarna oranye di atas kursi dekat kasurnya sebelum berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Di sana, Rinto dan Piko sudah menunggu. Rinto mengenakan seragam sekolah berupa blazer hitam dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang biru gelap tanpa motif. Dia sibuk memakan omeletnya sampai menyadari kalau Rin sudah datang.

"_Onee-sama_..." gumamnya. Rin tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala adiknya itu.

"Sebaiknya Anda cepat, Rin-_sama_. Sekolah akan dimulai setengah jam lagi.." kata Piko sambil melirik ke ara jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Rin mengangguk dan segera menghabiskan sarapan miliknya dan segera mendorong kursi roda Rinto yang juga sudah selesai makan keluar kamar asrama.

"Kami berangkat dulu ya, Piko-_san_!" seru Rin. Piko mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati, _ojou-sama_!" seru Piko sebelum menutup pintu dan mulai agenda bersih-bersihnya.

Rin dan Rinto sampai di kelas Rinto yang masih di tingkat 2. Dia mengusap kepala adiknya lagi sambil tersenyum. "Nah, belajarlah yang rajin. Kakak akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah nanti.." pesan Rin. Rinto mengangguk sebelum memasuki kelasnya.

Rin tersenyum sembari melangkah ke arah kelasnya sendiri. Dia berada di tingkat 3 Crypton Academy. Sampai di kelasnya, dia mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di barisan paling belakang dekat jendela.

Berbeda dari sekolah biasa, Crypton Academy yang masih bekerja sama dengan Ashford Academy tidak memakai sistem duduk seperti sekolah biasa. Sistem bangku di sini terdengar lebih rumit. Ada 4 barisan yang mejanya memanjang dari ujung kelas ke ujung lainnya sehingga agak susah untuk keluar-masuk. Namun hal itu menjadi ciri khas dari Crypton Academy.

"Oi, oi, Rinney~!" panggil sebuah suara dengan cerianya. Rin menoleh ke arah temannya yang barusan memanggilnya, rupanya Akita Neru yang memanggilnya. Gadis berambut kuning cerah dikuncir sebelah di kiri itu nampak menghampirinya sambil memainkan _handphone_-nya.

"Ada apa, Neru?" tanya Rin sambil tetap membaca buku sejarahnya. '_Mungkin aku bisa menemukan apa yang dimaksud dengan Geass ataupun Lelouch disini_...' batinnya.

"Bukankah hari ini kau ada janji dengan salah seorang konglomerat untuk mengadakan lomba catur?" tanya Neru. Rin nampak mengingat-ingat sebelum bangkit dari duduknya.

"Antarkan aku, Neru. Sekarang." perintah Rin tenang. Neru mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Neru,"

"Motorku—"

"Kalau aku menang, kutraktir kau makan di _Café_ Cavaletta selama seminggu penuh," janji Rin. Neru terdiam. Nekat sekali. Padahal cafe itu sangatlah jarang dikunjungi karena sajiannya yang sangat enak namun mahal.

"Oke! Tapi sampai jam pelajaran ketiga saja ya!" kata Neru menyerah. Mereka langsung berlari menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motor Neru dan mengendarainya ke arah rumah milik seorang konglomerat ternama.

Sampai di rumah sang konglomerat, Rin segera melepas helm-nya dan berjalan dengan tenang ke dalam rumah itu. "Heeei! Rinney! Tunggu dulu!" seru Neru sambil mengunci motornya dan mengejar Rin.

Rin membuka pintu, rupanya sang konglomerat sudah menunggu dengan sebuah papan catur di atas meja di depannya. Dia menatap ke arah Rin yang baru datang.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, dan... Siapa namamu?" tanya laki-laki itu. Rin berjalan masuk dengan sangat tenang.

"Rin Lamperouge." jawab Rin kalem. Dia duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan laki-laki itu.

"Baiklah. Berapa waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk menjalankan bidak catur ini?" tanya laki-laki itu. Rin menatap papan catur di depannya sebelum menatap ke arah Neru.

"Berapa menit lagi pelajaran kedua dimulai?" tanya Rin. Neru melihat jam tangan sebelum menatap mata biru Rin.

"Sekitar 18 menit lagi..." jawab Neru. Rin kembali menatap sang konglomerat sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Aku hanya punya waktu 18 menit," tukas Rin datar. Pemuda itu terkekeh sebelum menatap tajam pada Rin.

"Waktumu 15 detik per gerakannya," kata sang konglomerat, "apakah itu cukup?" tanyanya.

"Itu sudah cukup. Baiklah, aku memilih bidak hitam." kata Rin tenang.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan yang mulai." kata konglomerat itu sambil menjalankan sebuah pion putih.

Rin menggerakkan pion Raja miliknya sehingga sang konglomerat tertawa. "Hahaha! Bukankah aneh kalau kau menjalankan Raja duluan?" tanya konglomerat itu.

Rin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

=========================== CODE GEASS : RIN OF DARKNESS ===========================

SREK.

"_Chekmate_." kata Rin tenang. Sang konglomerat membulatkan matanya menatap papan catur yang sudah hampir kosong dan melihat pion Raja hitam berada di depan pion Raja putih.

Skakmat. Seperti yang sudah Rin katakan.

Rin langsung berjalan menuju keluar dengan Neru yang mengikutinya. "Oi, Rin!" panggil Neru. Rin tidak menjawab dan segera naik ke atas tempat khusus di samping motor Neru.

Neru juga ikut naik ke atas motor dan mulai menyalakannya. Oh, motor Neru semacam motor yang memiliki tempat khusus di samping motornya. Yup, iya, seperti itu.

Di jalan, Neru sibuk mengoceh soal pertandingan caturnya tadi. Dia akui, memang Rin sangat pintar dalam bermain catur. Bahkan tidak pernah kalah. Setidaknya sampai saat ini.

Rin sendiri sibuk membaca buku sejarahnya dengan tampang datar. Sama sekali tidak menggubris ocehan-ocehan panjang, yang kecepatannya mengalahkan kereta api listrik, yang terus mengalun dari bibir Neru.

"Oh, iya. Rin, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu!" seru Neru. Rin melirik tanda dia benar-benar mendengarkan kali ini.

"Kenapa kau selalu menjalankan pion Rajamu duluan sih?" tanya Neru. Rin menghela napas dan kembali fokus ke arah halaman bukunya tercinta.

Merasa diabaikan, Neru cemberut. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal sambil mendengus.

"Karena para prajurit tidak akan maju sebelum Rajanya maju."

Neru menoleh menatap Rin dengan tatapan heran. "Hah?"

"Aku hanya sedang membaca paragraf soal The Demon Emperor of Britannia, Neru.. Katanya dia pernah berkata begitu," jawab Rin sambil menunjuk paragraf dan kalimat yang dia maksud.

"Oh..." Neru _speechless_ menghadapi temannya yang pendiam itu. Padahal dia kira itulah jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. Sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar tidak bisa diprediksi jalan pikirnya.

Tanpa disadari, sebuah mobil kontainer besar melaju kencang di belakang mereka. Melihat ada sebuah motor yang menghalangi jalannya, sang pengendara mobil membunyikan klaksonnya.

"Ugh! Kenapa pada saat seperti ini!" seru orang itu sambil tetap membunyikan klakson. Neru yang kaget langsung tancap gas, namun mobil itu ternyata sudah belok.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jalannya kan—GYAAAA!" seorang gadis berambut _magenta_ yang diikat _ponytail _dua—yang duduk di sebelah supir truk itu—langsung menjerit ketika melihat bangunan yang hampir jadi di depannya.

Mobil itu sukses menabrak bangunan itu. Rin segera menyuruh Neru untuk menghentikan motornya dan berlari ke arah mobil itu.

"Oi, Rinney! Sebentar lagi kita masuk jam pelajaran ketigaaa!" teriak Neru berusaha memanggil Rin. Rin tetap berlari ke arah mobil itu.

Suasana sangat sepi dan tidak ada orang lain yang lewat. Karena merasa bertanggung jawab, Rin menghampiri mobil itu dan menatap cemas.

"Apakah ada orang yang selamat?" serunya. Dia melihat tangga yang mengarah ke atas mobil itu dan dia pun segera menaikinya.

"Ugh... Merepotkan sekali.. Pada saat seperti ini!" seru sang pengendara yang sudah tersadar. Dia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai berjalan lagi.

"Whoa!" Rin yang baru sampai di atas mobil kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh ke dalam mobil karena memang mobil itu atapnya terbuka.

"Oi, Rinney!" dan Neru akhirnya terpaksa menuju ke sekolah sendiri tanpa Rin yang tidak diketahui bagaimana nasibnya itu.

Di sisi lain, Rin sedang duduk di dalam truk itu—tentu saja di bagian belakang. Dia melihat ke layar handphone-nya. Tidak ada sinyal.

"Cih! Di saat seperti ini!" serunya sambil menggeretakkan giginya. Dia menoleh ketika mendapati mobil kembali berguncang.

"Target sudah ditemukan! Segera hancurkan!" sebuah suara robotik terdengar kencang. Dan kalau Rin boleh berpendapat, truk inilah yang disebut target.

Gawat. Ini. Benar. Benar.

GAWAT.

"Keluarkan aku!" teriak Rin kencang sambil menggedor-gedor bagian belakang mobil. Dia berharap supaya dinding di bagian belakang mobil itu terbuka sekarang sehingga dia bisa melompat dan tidak mati sia-sia. Lebih baik di luka-luka karena terjatuh dari mobil. TITIK.

"Cih. Mereka berhasil menemukan kita!" gerutu sang supir. Gadis berambut merah di sebelahnya ikut mendecih. Dia melepas topi yang dia pakai sebelum memakai jaket hitam yang dipegangnya.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang urus mereka! Kau bawa saja Code K ke tempat tujuan!" seru gadis itu sambil bergegas ke belakang truk.

Rin yang mendengar sebuah suara seperti pintu terbuka segera menyembunyikan dirinya. Dilihatnya gadis berambut merah itu. Sepertinya dia kenal, entah dimana.

"Brielle! Activated!" seru gadis itu sambil menaiki Knightmare berwarna merah gelap. Dia kemudian menekan sebuah tombol sehingga bagian belakang truk itu terbuka dan dia pun meluncur.

Rin terdiam menyadari apa yang terjadi. Sekelompok pemberontak. Pada keluarga Kagamiya. Mengendarai Knightmare yang seharusnya sudah dimusnahkan.

"Ini benar-benar gawat!" teriaknya. Tak lama dia harus kembali menjerit-jerit ketika mobil berbelok cukup tajam ke arah kanan. Dan seketika dia merasa kalau truk itu terjatuh ke dalam lubang dan menabrak sesuatu.

Setelah dirasanya truk ini berhenti, dia berjalan mendekati pintu yang tadi dibuka oleh sang gadis berambut merah. Diintipnya bagian depan truk, ada seorang yang berdarah-darah di sana. Terluka karena menabrak dinding, mungkin?

Dia dikejutkan mendengar sebuah suara kencang, lebih mirip suara gas yang dilepaskan. Dilihatnya ke belakang, ada sebuah cahaya yang bersinar dari benda bulat-yang-entah-apa-isinya itu.

Lalu pintu di bagian samping truk pun terbuka lebar. Harusnya Rin tidak menyia-nyiakan hal itu dan langsung kabur. Namun dia tidak tega juga jika meninggalkan sang supir.

PSSSHHHT...

Rin menoleh. Matanya bertemu dengan sesosok perempuan yang tergeletak lemas di lantai. Perempuan itu berambut cokelat panjang bergelombang, namun matanya tertutup. Diperiksanya keadaan gadis itu.

"Angkat tangan!" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya. Ditengoknya ke arah luar lewat pintu di samping truk yang terluka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan—YA AMPUN!" sosok itu langsung menerjang tubuh Rin sambil membekap mulutnya. Rin langsung meronta-ronta.

"Itu adalah gas beracun! Berbahaya jika kau menghirupnya!" seru sosok itu sambil menekan sebuah tombol di ikat pinggangnya. Rin melepaskan bekapan orang asing itu sambil berjalan mundur.

"Itu bukanlah gas beracun, bodoh! Itu adalah seorang gadis yang pingsan!" seru Rin marah. Sosok itu nampak mengamati sang perempuan yang tergeletak lemas dengan terkejut.

"Ja-jadi itu bukan gas beracun?" gumamnya. Rin mendengus.

"Tentu saja bukan, _baka_!" umpat Rin sambil berkacak pinggang. Sosok itu langsung menatap ke arah Rin dengan ekspresi yang... sulit dijelaskan. Antara heran, terkejut, ragu, dan tidak percaya.

"Dan kau... Siapa kau? Kau memakai seragam sekolah. Bukankah sekolah seharusnya sudah dimulai beberapa jam yang lalu?" tanya sosok itu. Rin menghela napas sambil maju dan tersenyum sinis. Setengah tubuhnya tertutupi bayangan truk.

"Namaku Rin Lamperouge! Aku murid Crypton Academy. Ya, aku memang bolos dan itu dikarenakan aku tidak sengaja terbawa oleh truk ini!" seru Rin. Sosok itu tersentak kaget.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" tanya Rin dingin. Dia tidak peduli soal identitasnya, yang dia pedulikan sebenarnya adalah hal yang sudah dilakukan sosok itu padanya.

"Rin... Itu kau?" tanya sosok itu sambil melepas helm yang menutupi kepalanya. Rin mengernyitkan dahi.

"Huh?"

Kini mata biru Rin bisa menangkap dengan jelas seperti apa sosok itu sebenarnya. Rambut _honey blonde _yang terkuncir ke belakang. Mata biru yang menyiratkan kegembiraan yang amat sangat. Rin mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Len?" serunya sambil menunjuk ke arah Len. Dia benar-benar terkejut sekarang. Setelah 7 tahun, akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan sahabatnya yang sangat disaya—err... Lupakan saja...

Muka Rin sedikit memerah melihat perubahan pemuda yang ada di depannya itu. Len yang dulunya sangat _shota_ kini menjadi pemuda yang tampan. Rin segera menepuk pipinya karena berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi, Rin!" kata Len senang. Dia berjalan menghampiri Rin. Rin menatap seragam militer yang digunakan Len sebelum beringsut mundur.

"Kau bekerja untuk _Kagamiya_?" tanya Rin sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tidak percaya.

Len menghela napas. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain untuk melanjutkan hidupku, Rin..." katanya.

Rin baru saja ingin berkata sesuatu saat suara tembakan memenuhi ruangan. Dan tubuh Len pun ambruk.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau berkhianat dan malah berbincang-bincang dengan musuh..." sebuah suara yang terdengar dingin menyambut keheningan yang tercipta.

Rin langsung bersembunyi di balik bayangan sembari menggendong tubuh perempuan yang masih belum bangun dari pingsannya itu. Dia menahan napasnya, takut kalau keberadaannya akan diketahui dan nasibnya akan sama seperti Len. Dia harus pergi, meski sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkan Len sendirian...

Pintu bagian belakang truk terbuka. Rin berjalan amat perlahan ke arah pintu itu sebelum sebuah suara mengagetkannya. "AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAHKAN CODE K PADA KALIAN! KAGAMIYA!" teriak suara itu. Suara 'Pip' kencang menyambung suaranya dan terjadi ledakan besar. Rin segera melompat dari truk itu dan berlari menjauh.

Di punggungnya, sang perempuan berambut cokelat perlahan membuka matanya. Dia sudah mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. "Hei..." gumamnya pelan di telinga Rin. Rin yang mengetahui kalau gadis itu sudah terbangun langsung mendudukkan gadis itu dan dia pun berjongkok di depannya.

"Kau... Ini semua karenamu! Len tertembak dan nasib kita pun akan sama!" bentak Rin dengan suara pelan. Matanya menatap nanar pada mata hijau gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi datar. Dia hendak berkata sesuatu sebelum suara derap kaki terdengar.

"Mereka datang!" seru Rin. Dia menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan, namun tidak ditemukannya tempat bersembunyi. _Dead end_, _dead end_!

PANIK.

"Itu mereka! Di sana!" sebuah suara mengagetkan Rin. Dia langsung beringsut mundur. Tak lama, segerombolan orang-orang yang berseragam militer muncul di depannya. Salah satunya mengacungkan moncong pistolnya ke arah Rin.

"Kau tertangkap karena telah menculik Code K dari kami... Sekarang, kau akan kami lenyapkan!" teriak orang itu sambil menekan pelatuk pistolnya. Peluru melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Rin menutup matanya.

"Jangan bunuh dia!" seru sebuah suara perempuan. Bersambut dengan suara sesuatu yang terkena tembakkan. Rin membuka mata dan mendapati tubuh gadis itu ambruk ke arahnya. Dahinya berlubang terkena peluru itu.

"Hei! K-kau... Ke-kenapa kau... Menyelamatkanku?" bisik Rin parau. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Kalau dia mati sekarang, bagaimana nasib Rinto?

"Tadi Len... Sekarang kau... Selanjutnya pasti aku!" gumam Rin panik. Dia melihat ke arah komandan pasukan yang tadi baru saja menembak gadis ini.

"Hmmph... Hanya seorang gadis lemah saja ya... Kita tembak dia!" seru sang komandan. Rin hendak menutup matanya ketika tangan gadis yang ada di pangkuannya menggenggam tangannya. Rin kaget sekali.

SIAPA YANG TIDAK KAGET KALAU TANGANNYA TIBA-TIBA DICENGKERAM KUAT OLEH ORANG YANG SEHARUSNYA SUDAH MATI?

Dan mendadak, waktu berhenti. Rin merasa seperti berputar-putar dalam aliran dimensi yang mengalir tanpa henti. Bulan menjadi ungu dan matahari berubah menjadi perak. Bumi dan sebuah planet besar hampir bersatu. Kenangan-kenangan pahit muncul dari benaknya. Dan mendadak, Rin terjatuh di ruang kosong. Hanya ada dirinya.

"Rin Lamperouge..."

Mari ralat bagian terakhir.

Hanya ada dirinya dan gadis yang tadi.

Rin beringsut mundur. "K-kau! Kau seharusnya sudah mati!" pekik Rin ngeri. Gadis itu tertawa kecil.

"Aku bisa membantumu untuk lolos dari pasukan itu, tapi kau harus mengikat kontrak denganku. Dengan kekuatan yang kuberikan, kau mampu melakukan segalanya. Namun, kau akan berada di kehidupan yang berbeda, waktu yang berbeda, dan makhluk hidup yang berbeda. Maukah kau mengikat kontrak?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Rin teringat janjinya pada Tuan Kagamine. Juga keadaannya sekarang. Dia menyeringai lebar. Uluran tangan gadis itu diterimanya. Mendadak, gadis itu menghilang. Rin merasa dirinya kembali diputar dalam berbagai dimensi. Dia berdiri sambil menutupi mata kirinya dengan tangan kanan.

Setelah itu, dia kembali ke dunia asalnya. Sekelompok militer dari Kagamiya berada di depannya, mengancam untuk melenyapkannya. Namun Rin tidak takut. Dia kini memiliki kekuatan.

Rin terkekeh pelan. Komandan pasukan itu nampak heran. "Hmm... Kelihatannya dia senang bermain dengan kita. 8 detik lagi, tembak dia!" perintah komandan itu.

Rin masih tertawa pelan. "Ya, aku memang senang bermain dengan kalian," katanya dengan nada senang yang dibuat-buat. Pasukan itu nampak mengernyitkan dahi.

4...

3...

2...

"Karena itulah,"

1...

"Rin Kagamiya _order you guys_,_ to die_!" Rin memindahkan tangan kanannya yang menutup mata kirinya. Sekarang tangan itu terjulur ke arah kanan, ke arah udara kosong. Mata biru Rin kini berubah warna menjadi ungu dengan corak merah yang berbentuk hampir seperti burung, dan pupil hitam yang sangat kecil di tengah corak itu.

Awalnya pasukan itu kaget sebelum tersenyum dan mengarahkan moncong pistol mereka ke arah kepala mereka sendiri. Sang komandan menatap Rin, ada sedikit warna merah di sekeliling bola matanya menandai kalau dia terkena efek kutukan mata itu.

"Baik, yang Mulia!" katanya sambil menekan pelatuk diikuti oleh anggota pasukan yang lain. Suara tembakan terdengar kencang, disertai cipratan-cipratan darah segar yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

Sebuah cipratan darah mengenai pipi kiri Rin yang masih terkejut.

'Mereka semua... Mati karena mengikuti perintahku dan terkena efek kekuatan itu?' batin Rin tidak percaya.

Dia menatap jasad gadis yang tergeletak lemas. Darah mengucur dari dahinya yang terkena peluru. Rin mengusap pipinya yang terkena cipratan darah. Dan seringai keji muncul di bibirnya.

'Aku bisa... Menghancurkan Kagamiya, bahkan menguasai dunia!' pekiknya dalam hati.

"... Hahah... Hahahaha! Ahaha! AHAHAHAHAHA!" suara tawa yang melengking menusuk telinga terdengar dari bawah tanah. Lantai tak rata berpoles tubuh berdarah-darah. Kombinasi yang sesuai dengan warna mata yang terkena kutukan itu. Kutukan mata menyeramkan.

Dan ketika tawa itu berhenti, dia baru menyadari. Kekuatan itu bukanlah kekuatan biasa. Kekuatan itu...

Terlalu kuat...

=========================== CODE GEASS : RIN OF DARKNESS ===========================

**Chapter One End**

**To be continued**

=========================== CODE GEASS : RIN OF DARKNESS ===========================

[1] Knightmare : Robot raksasa yang biasanya digunakan sebagai senjata. Pertama kali dipakai saat kekuasaan Britannia di Jepang. Ketika The Demon Emperor sudah dieksekusi, banyak dari mereka dimusnahkan. Namun masih ada beberapa yang menyimpan Knightmare—contohnya Teto dengan Brielle-nya juga Kagamiya. Lancelot Albino adalah salah satu Knightmare yang seharusnya sudah dimusnahkan, namun masih tetap ada.

Kirana : 13 PAGE! 13! #histerissendiri

Qiao : *ngegeplak Kirana* Biasa aja napa...

Agi : Gila. Kalau di awal aja udah 13 page, gimana nantinya... #ngegelosor

Rin : Eh, kejam amat kalian! Masa' aku jadi protagonis sekaligus antagonis?

Kirana : Lagian ga ada karakter lain yang kepikiran untuk jadi pemeran utama.. *nepuk-nepuk pundak Rin*

Rin : Dan apa itu aku jadi kejam banget! *masih ga percaya sehabis baca dialog adegan terakhir*

Qiao : Kirana ama Agi kan yandere. Jadi... *menghela napas*

Len : DAN KENAPA AKU MATIII? *ga rela*

Agi : Eto... Len, kau belum mati kok... Sono, baca naskah chapter 2! Sush! *ngusir-ngusir*

Len : Sialan. Gue diusir... Hiks. *nangis darah*

Neru : Kenapa nasib gue apes mesti dorong motor sendiriaaan! *protes*

Kirana : Mestinya kamu bersyukur dapet banyak dialog. Daripada Teto, dia kan yang kata mengendarai Brielle...

Teto : *pundung di dalem Brielle*

Qiao : Sudahlah... Rin, bacain balesan review!

Rin : ... Baiklah...

**Higashiyama-san : Makasih atas review-nyaa~ :3 #eh Anyway, banyak ide yang masuk begitu nulis chapter ini! Terima kasih sekali lagi atas dukungannya, wahai pendukung setia BakAuthors yang ganteng! XD**

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa : Thankies atas review-nyaa~ *hugs* *ditendang* Iya, ini lanjutannya kok! Selamat menikmati~**


End file.
